


Hippity Hoppity: A Grimm Holidays Easter Tale

by TeamRenhardt, tolieawake



Series: Grimm Holidays [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bunny ears are cute!, Desk duty, Don't underestimate a bored Grimm, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, happy easter, texts and emails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: At four and a half months pregnant with twins, Nick has been relegated to desk duty. Sean is pleased to keep him there for the remainder of his pregnancy. However, a desk-bound pregnant Grimm is not to be underestimated.  Nick may have just found the one thing that will tempt his husband to remove him from desk duty...Nick isn't sure why everyone's so upset - surely they also want to dress up and entertain the kids at the hospital for Easter? It'll be fun!A story told through texts and emails sent amongst the gang.





	Hippity Hoppity: A Grimm Holidays Easter Tale

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

 

 

****

 

**From: mayor@portlandoregon.gov**

**Sent: Monday, April 10, 2017 9:03 AM**

**To: AirSupportUnit@pdxpd.com; BikeTheftTaskForce@pdxpd.com; CanineUnit@pdxpd.com; DrugsandVice@pdxpd.com; FamilyServices@pdxpd.com; FinancialCrimes@pdxpd.com; GangEnforcementTeam@pdxpd.com; MountedPatrolUnit@pdxpd.com; RobberyandHomicide@pdxpd.com; Traffic@pdxpd.com; YouthServices@pdxpd.com**

**Subject: Volunteer Opportunity at OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital**

_Good morning, Portland’s finest!_

_I have a volunteer opportunity that I would like you invite you to join in on. I know once you hear about it, you will be as anxious as I am to step up and participate._

_Let me first tell you a bit about OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital. Doernbecher offers the region’s broadest range of pediatric treatments – to more children in more places than any other hospital in Oregon or Southwest Washington.  It provides the greatest number of children’s specialists working together in one location.  Doernbecher offers the newest and most advanced treatments because it is part of OHSU, Oregon’s only academic health center.  They are partnered with providers to deliver care to children from every county in Oregon.  Inpatient, outpatient and surgical care are integrated in one facility._

_This Easter weekend, OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital will be hosting several holiday activities for patients and their families.  I have arranged for all divisions of the Portland Police Department to participate.  The zones that I have requested be managed by the Portland Police Department are the Easter Eggstravaganza Egg Hunt, Funny Bunny Face Painting, and Hoppy Easter Photo Booth.  It is my hope that two or three from each division of the Portland Police Department will volunteer.  Additionally, we are looking for a philanthropic soul who would be willing to volunteer to don the Easter Bunny costume on Saturday._

_With thanks and regards,_

_Mayor of Portland,_

_Office of the Mayor_

_Portland, Oregon_

*

**From: n.burkhardt-renard@pdxpd.com**

**Sent: Monday, April 10, 2017 9:04 AM**

**To: mayor@portlandoregon.gov**

**Cc:  s.renard@pdxpd.com; h.griffin@pdxpd.com; d.wu@pdxpd.com**

**Subject: Re: Volunteer Opportunity at OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital**

_Good morning, Mr. Mayor!_

_The Robbery and Homicide Division of PDX-PD will be volunteering for the following zones at the_ _OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital Easter Weekend:_

_Easter Eggstravaganza Egg Hunt – Detective Hank Griffin and Sergeant Drew Wu_

_Funny Bunny Face Painting – Detective Nick Burkhardt-Renard_

_Hoppy Easter Photo Booth – Captain Sean Renard as the Easter Bunny_

_If you have any questions, please contact me._

_Sincerely,_

_Detective Nicholas Burkhardt-Renard_

_Portland Police Department_

_Senior Detective_

_Robbery and Homicide Division_

*

 

**MONDAY, 9:52 AM**

Nick:  to get into the spirit of the upcoming holiday you now all have new names in my phone for Easter!

 

Monroe:  Aren’t you meant to be working?

 

Nick:  multi-tasking *eye roll*

 

Nick:  Monroe you are Spanky Cotton Tail

 

Rosalee:  How cute!!  What’s mine, Nick? :)

 

Nick:  Rosalee you are Loco Doodles

 

Monroe:  You’re calling my wife a crazy cheese snack?? Gggggrrrrrr

 

Nick: don’t blame me…the Easter bunny name game decided _that_

 

Rosalee:  I think it’s adorable, Nick!  So do the triplets!

 

Nick:  oh!  My babies! Peanut is Pop Bunny Hop Snuggle Bunny!

 

Nick:  Jelly Bean is Daffodil Whisper Bunny Hop Snuggle Bunny

 

Nick:  the twins obviously don’t have phones, but they still wanted to play along with Daddy

 

Nick:  they love their names! Lots of moving and haven’t had anything sugary!

 

Elizabeth:  Now this is just a delightful and amusing group text!

 

Nick:  Rosalee I think the triplets want Easter names too.  Hold on!

 

Nick:  Saugling is Smartie Doodles

 

Nick:  Puerulus is Pop Doodles

 

Nick:  Mladenets is Sparkle Doodles

 

Rosalee:  So sweet!

 

Monroe:  Didn’t we agree that you giving my children all nicknames that mean infant in another language was not cool?  They don’t need nicknames *sigh*

 

Rosalee: Now, Monroe!  It’s endearing and I like them!

 

Nick:  yay Rosalee!  Or should I say - Loco Doodles

 

Nick:  Hank is Thumper Baby

 

Hank:  seriously?

 

Hank:  does the Captain know this is how you’re spending your morning??

 

Nick:  I’ve been very productive.  Wait until you check your email!!!

 

Monroe:  Do you really think Sean would stop his husband from doing whatever he wants? *snort*

 

Hank:  don’t remind me…

 

Nick:  rude and more rude *pout*

 

Adalind:  That is perfect, Nick! I am **so** using that later, Hank *wink*

 

Nick:  yay!  At least some of you appreciate creativity

 

Nick:  Addie you are Lily Sunshine

 

Hank:  Well, you are the sunshine of my life *smile*

 

Adalind:  Aaawwww, love you, too, Thumper Baby!

 

Adalind:  Remind me later to talk to you about a Hexenbiest charity opportunity, Elizabeth!

 

Elizabeth:  Intriguing, Adalind/Lily Sunshine :)

 

Trubel:  urgh save the flirting for texts that don’t include me please

 

Nick:  good! You're awake Trubs!

 

Nick:  Trubel yours is Trixy Snuggle Bunny

 

Juliette:  Oh that is precious!!!

 

Trubel:  I’d look for my machete, but it’s too early to be awake.  Plus…your husband can be freaking intimidating.  _Some_ of us were up late dealing with Wesen/Grimm issues.  Not that you’d know about that since you’re on “leave”.

 

Nick:  someone needs a nap…or some sexy times with her girlfriend…that always improves my mood :)

 

Nick:  speaking of girlfriends…Juliette you will be Daffodil Sunshine

 

Trubel:  found my machete…

 

Juliette:  Oh come on Trubs, I mean Trixy – it’s cute! *kiss*

 

Rosalee:  They all are!

 

Adalind:  What’s yours, Nick?

 

Wu:  Feeling a bit left out…

 

Nick:  Wu - Clumsy Sparkle Pop

 

Hank:  *snicker*

 

Wu:  I can work with that

 

Nick:  can’t forget the grandmas!

 

Nick:  Mom-Elizabeth is Spanky Blow Pop

 

Elizabeth:  Well…that is…interesting?

 

Nick:  you don’t like it Mom? *sad face*

 

Elizabeth: Oh no, dear!  It’s very creative and festive!

 

Nick:  yay!!!

 

Nick:  Mom I know you’re busy chasing that Höllentier.  you will be Dizzy Bunny Hop

 

Nick:  I’m Nibbles Bunny Hop Snuggle Bunny

 

Juliette:  Now that is adorable!

 

Adalind:  I’ve changed my name for you in my phone, Nick. LOL

 

Wu:  And the Captain??

 

Nick:  Sean is Smartie Snuggle Bunny, which is perfect cause he’s SO very smart and the best at snuggling!

 

Hank:  *groan* you had to ask didn’t you Wu??

 

Monroe: What pool do you have going now, Wu?

 

Wu:  I’ll text you the details, Monroe!

 

Elizabeth:  That fits my son I’d say *smile*

 

Sean:  Captain Snuggle Bunny expects to see his Detectives and Sergeant diligently working when he returns to the station shortly.

 

Hank:  Wu and I are headed to speak with the coroner now, Captain

 

Wu: Diligently, of course.

 

Nick:  my desk is now free of paperwork, as I just filled your inbox with completed reports…maybe my desk needs some Easter decorations now that its not cluttered with case paperwork…

 

 

*

 

**MONDAY, 10:17 AM**

 

Adalind:  Elizabeth!  Would you be willing to volunteer with me for the OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital Easter Weekend?  They will be hosting holiday activities for patients and their families.  Berman is on the board for Doernbecher.  He asked if I’d be willing to go and do some “magic” tricks for the children like I did last year.  It was so much fun interacting with the kids that I said yes again.  Unfortunately, Serena and Camilla, who helped me last year, have moved away from Portland. 

Elizabeth:  That sounds like a wonderful way to spend a weekend!  I’d be happy to join you, Addie!

 

Adalind:  Perfect!  Thank you so much!!

 

Elizabeth:  Of course, dear!  What “magic” tricks did you girls use last year?

 

Adalind:  Just a few fun things that amused the kids, but the parents who weren’t Wesen would dismiss as illusions.  We floated Easter eggs around the room, created a chocolate fountain by melting down some eggs, pulled coins from behind the children’s ears, bunnies out of a hat, that kind of thing.

 

Elizabeth:  That sounds like so much fun!

 

Adalind:  It was!  So much fun :) And the way the kid’s faces lit up when they saw us – so wonderful!

 

Elizabeth:  Sean used to love sitting with me and watching when I met with other Hexenbiests.

 

Adalind:  I bet he was adorable!  Have you told Nick?

 

Elizabeth:  Oh yes!  Nick is fascinated by any stories involving Sean :)

 

Adalind:  I know!  He’s so adorable!

 

Adalind:  So I’ll see you Saturday?  9:00am at the hospital?

 

Elizabeth:  I’m looking forward to it!  Thank you for asking Addie!

 

Adalind:  You’re very welcome :)

 

Elizabeth:  Have a wonderful week, dear!

 

Adalind:  You too!

  

*

 

**MONDAY, 10:43 AM**

Hank:  Nick.  Partner.  Is there something you want to tell me?  Maybe apologize?

 

Nick:  oh!!! Did you see the Easter weekend volunteering email?  It’s gonna be SO FUN!!

 

Hank:  Fun?!?

 

Hank:  you and I have vastly different opinions on what is fun…

 

Nick:  kids!  Games!  Easter!  Eggs!

 

Nick:  you love hanging out with your sister’s kids!

 

Hank:  hanging out with my sister’s kids is very different from being volunteered (without asking!!) for something!

 

Hank:  don’t think I’m going to be forgetting this anytime soon!

 

Nick:  we didn’t want all the good spots to be filled while you all were out *pout*

 

Hank:  we??

 

Hank:  you can’t mean the Captain agreed with this?!?

 

Nick:  he didn’t…disagree

 

Hank:  can you get me out of this?

 

Nick:  said we’d talk about it when he gets back

 

Nick:  but…its for the KIDS

 

Nick:  Addie will be impressed *big smile*

 

Hank:  Addie must never know!

 

Hank:  and you owe me.  Big time!

 

Nick:  fine

 

*

 

**MONDAY, 11:20 AM**

Wu:  do my eyes deceive me or is our tall and commanding Captain going to be wearing a bunny suit soon?

 

Nick:  I just ordered bunny ears for us!!!

 

Hank:  bunny ears??! Seriously??

 

 

Nick:  for me!

 

 

Nick:  for hank!

 

 

Nick: and Wu!

 

 

Nick:  and Wu - yes!!  He’s gonna be sooooo handsome!!

 

Hank:  check your email again Wu.  We’re not left out of the madness either…that now apparently includes bunny ears…

 

Wu:  handsome?  I was thinking hilarious – may need to start a new pool *insert evil laugh*

 

Nick:  yes!  Bunny ears!!  Aren't they perfect! 

 

Wu:  wait, what?!  Burkhardt!!!!

 

Hank:  I am *not* wearing bunny ears

 

Wu:  I will be extremely busy this coming weekend.  Can’t help out….will be taking photos…

 

Nick:  but….I already ordered the ears *sad face*

 

Nick:  and for like the hundredth time it’s Burkhardt-Renard

 

Nick:  plus I already checked your calendar Wu!

 

Sean:  Just a friendly reminder from your Captain: If you make my husband cry, you will be VERY sorry.

 

Hank:  Captain?

 

Sean:  I can guess what you’re texting about.  Yes, you will be there.  Happily.

 

Nick:  it’s my snuggle bunny!!! *heart eyes*

 

Hank:  Yes, sir.

 

Wu:  happily, sir.

 

Wu:  Nick – make sure you check that they have a bunny suit in the Captain’s size!  If I’m coming, I expect good material for the pool.

 

Sean:  Nicholas, perhaps it’s time for you to take a short break from your desk?

 

Nick:  of course!  Sean will be the handsomest bunny!!  Ever!!!

 

Wu:  *winks*

 

Nick:  with you, Sir?!?

 

Nick:  *heart eyes*

 

Sean:  I have a few more reports to read before I take my lunch.  Perhaps you could reserve us a table and place some orders so that by the time I join you we’re ready to eat?

 

Nick:  oh, actual food

 

Nick:  *sigh*

 

Sean:  I need to ensure my husband and twins are properly fed before any other…activities…can take place…

 

Nick:  ok!!  *big smile* *big smile* *big smile*

 

Sean:  Good boy.

 

Sean:  Sergeant, I’ll be taking a long lunch shortly.  Unless it’s an emergency, I’m unavailable.

 

Wu:  Yes, sir.  Captain, sir.

 

Wu:  And thank you, sir. We appreciate you keeping Nick from ordering anything else or signing us up for anything else.

 

Nick:  Hank!  You should go surprise Addie!

 

Nick:  hey!  Rude!

 

Wu:  Just think of your lunch with your husband, Nick

 

Hank:  I’m not talking to you about Adalind, Nick

 

Nick:  I’ll just ask Addie!

 

Nick:  I’m leaving now for actual lunch and sexy lunch!

 

Sean:  I will see you soon, Love.

 

Sean:  Everyone else will be diligently working!

 

Nick:  *kiss* *kiss* *kiss*

 

 

*

 

**From: mayor@portlandoregon.gov**

**Sent: Monday, April 10, 2017 2:23 PM**

**To: n.burkhardt-renard@pdxpd.com** ; **s.renard@pdxpd.com; h.griffin@pdxpd.com; d.wu@pdxpd.com**

**Subject: Re: Volunteer Opportunity at OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital**

_It was with great pleasure that I received your generous offer to volunteer at the upcoming Easter celebration at the Doernbecher Children’s Hospital._

_The Robbery and Homicide division of the Portland Police Department has long been a stalwart pillar of our community. I admire the hard work, effort, and dedication shown by your division and am proud to have you as fellow workers for our great city._

_I know that I, along with the children and staff at the hospital, look forward to seeing you this Saturday._

_Your dedication and commitment, not only to your roles as officers of the law, but also to contributing positively to our great city, are an example to us all._

_With thanks and regards,_

_Mayor of Portland,_

_Office of the Mayor_

_Portland, Oregon_

*

 

**MONDAY, 4:07 PM**

Nick:  snuggle bunny?

 

Sean:  Yes, Nicholas?

 

Nick:  every time I move in my chair it reminds me of our long lunch *naughty smile*

 

Sean:  Then perhaps you should stop moving?

 

Nick:  maaayyyybeee I should move over into your office so you’re not lonely!

 

Sean:  Maybe you should finish your paperwork so you can go home.

 

Nick:  maybe my hard ass captain with the hard sexy ass should send me and you home…the twins are sleeping…bedroom exercise sounds ssssoooooo much more fun than paperwork! *naughty smile*

 

Sean:  Your Captain is finishing up all these reports he was given today.

 

Nick:  notice no hearts drawn on them!

 

Sean:  And Nicholas, you don’t need to keep twisting in your chair to look at me.

 

Sean:  I appreciate the lack of hearts.

 

Nick:  but you’re so sexy!!

 

Sean:  There.  Now you can stare at your phone.

 

 

Nick:  you should go shirtless more often

 

Sean:  Perhaps you can convince me of this later this evening.

 

Sean:  I’m afraid I doubt going shirtless in the precinct would be quite the look we’re going for.

 

Nick:  does this convince you that it’s time to leave??

 

 

Nick:  my stomach is not that flat now *sad face*

 

Sean:  Your stomach is beautifully rounded with the evidence of our love.

 

Nick:  *heart eyes*

 

Sean:  Now, perhaps my Nibbles Bunny Hop Snuggle Bunny will finish up his work before heading home to wait for me?

 

Nick:  yes sir, captain snuggle bunny!

 

Sean:  Good boy.

 

Sean:  I will join you soon.

 

*

 

**From: s.renard@pdxpd.com**

**Sent: Tuesday, April 11, 2017 12:36 PM**

**To: n.burkhardt-renard@pdxpd.com**

**Subject: Bunny Suit for OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital**

_Nicholas,_

_While the OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital Easter Weekend is a very noble volunteer opportunity and I appreciate you taking the initiative to volunteer several from our division, I fear that my height will prevent me from being able to fit into the suit that the hospital has available.  Perhaps you can locate another Robbery and Homicide division Officer or Detective who is interested in taking part.  I would then assist you at the Funny Bunny Face Painting._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Sean Renard_

_Portland Police Department_

_Robbery and Homicide Division_

*

**From: n.burkhardt-renard@pdxpd.com**

**Sent: Tuesday, April 11, 2017 12:38 PM**

**To: s.renard@pdxpd.com**

**Subject: Re: Bunny Suit for OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital**

_Sir Captain Snuggle Bunny,_

_Good news!  Your height will not prevent you from being able to fit into the Easter Bunny suit that the hospital has available!  I emailed the Volunteer Coordinator at OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital on Monday to inquire about just that!  She said that one of their previous volunteers was 6'6", so you will be able to fit into their extra tall Easter Bunny suit.  I’ve attached my email and Ms. Farha’s reply._

 

__

 

__

 

_Sincerely,_

_Detective Nibbles Bunny Hop Snuggle Bunny_

_Portland Police Department_

_Senior Detective_

_Daddy to Peanut & Jellybean_

_Husband to Captain Snuggle Bunny_

_Robbery and Homicide Division_

 

*

 

**WEDNESDAY, 10:33 AM**

Adalind:  Elizabeth, just wanted to let you know that I’ll be at the hospital Saturday from 8:30am, though you won’t need to arrive before 9:00am.

 

Elizabeth:  Sounds good, dear!

 

Elizabeth:  Casual dress?

 

Adalind:  Yes, casual is good!

 

Adalind:  Our contact at the hospital is Nurse Bella. 

 

Elizabeth:  Which floor will we be meeting on, Addie?

 

Adalind:  We’ll be meeting at the main visitor’s entrance – the nurse’s station there.  If I’m not around, just ask for Nurse Bella.  She’s coordinating everything for the day.

 

Elizabeth:  Perfect!  I need to go through my Spells and Zaubertranks for Young Hexenbiests.  See what fun I can find to use for the kids :)

 

Adalind:  Great!  See you Saturday!

 

Elizabeth:  :)

 

*

 

**WEDNESDAY, 8:57 PM**

Sean:  Mother, my husband is…incorrigible.

 

Elizabeth:  What did my favorite Grimm do now?

 

Sean:  He is on desk duty.  He’s meant to be safe and calm on desk duty.  He isn’t meant to get into any trouble on desk duty.  How can he get into trouble while he’s stuck on desk duty?!?

 

Elizabeth:  This **_is_** Nick we are talking about *wink*

 

Elizabeth:  What has Nick done now?

 

Sean:  He signed Hank, Wu, and myself up to help out at an Easter charity on Saturday.

 

Sean: He insists I will look good in a bunny suit *frown*

 

Elizabeth:  At OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital?

 

Elizabeth:  Oh, I don’t doubt your husband thinks that, dear!  He’s very smitten with you

 

Sean:  Yes.

 

Sean:  Can’t he be smitten in another way?  One that doesn’t include me dressing up?

 

Elizabeth:  Addie and I are volunteering as well.

 

Elizabeth:  He’s all kinds of smitten, dear

 

Elizabeth:  And it **is** for a great cause!

 

Sean:  Why do I love him so much when he signs me up for things like this without asking?

 

Sean:  Bunny suit *frown* *growl*

 

Elizabeth:  Because you’re equally as smitten with him.

 

Sean:  He is rather adorable.

 

Sean:  And pregnant with our twins…

 

Elizabeth:  And so very in love with you.

 

Sean:  But that doesn’t mean I want to wear a bunny suit!

 

Elizabeth:  You will be handsome and the kids will adore you :)

 

Sean:  *frown*

 

Sean:  I’ve already tried getting out of it due to my height and that didn’t work.  Any other ideas, Mother?  Please?

 

Elizabeth:  Sean, do you want to make your pregnant husband cry?  Or do you want to see that adorable smile he gets when he’s so happy?

 

Sean:  NO ONE is allowed to make my husband cry!

 

Sean:  *sigh*  You’re going to suggest I wear the suit, aren’t you?

 

Elizabeth:  You are very wise, son.

 

Sean:  Thank you, Mother.

 

Elizabeth:  Feeling better, dear?

 

Sean:  Not yet.  However, I do believe said adorable husband is running a bath, so I should soon.

 

Elizabeth:  You go enjoy that husband of yours!

 

Sean:  I will *wink*

 

*

 

**From: h.griffin@pdxpd.com**

**Sent: Thursday, April 13, 2017 11:01 AM**

**To: s.renard@pdxpd.com**

**Subject: Vacation Request (April 15 th and April 16th)**

_Good morning, Captain!_

_I’d like to request vacation time for Saturday, April 15 th and Sunday, April 16th because my parents will be coming into town to celebrate the Easter holiday weekend with their kids and grandkids.  _

_While I’m gone, I’ll be reachable by email, but not phone, as service can be spotty at my sister’s cabin.  Detective Bauer is able to cover Saturday, April 15 th and Detective Holtby is able to cover Sunday, April 16th  _

_Sincerely,_

_Detective Hank Griffin_

_Portland Police Department_

_Senior Detective_

_Robbery and Homicide Division_

*

 

**From: s.renard@pdxpd.com**

**Sent: Thursday, April 13, 2017 1:13 PM**

**To: h.griffin@pdxpd.com**

**Subject: Re: Vacation Request (April 15 th and April 16th)**

_Detective Griffin,_

_I am able to approve your Sunday, April 16 th vacation request, but unable to approve your Saturday, April 15th vacation request.  If you’ll recall, you are signed up to volunteer at the OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital Easter Weekend on Saturday.  You and Sergeant Wu will be running the Easter Eggstravaganza Egg Hunt per the Monday, April 10, 2017 9:04 AM email from n.burkhardt-renard@pdxpd.com to mayor@portlandoregon.gov that you were CC’d on._

_P.S. Perhaps you should check your dates once more.  I do believe your parents are not arriving until Monday the 17 th of April.  I would not want you to miss out on spending any time with them._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Sean Renard_

_Portland Police Department_

_Robbery and Homicide Division_

 

 

*

**THURSDAY, 7:51 PM**

Rosalee:  Good evening, Nick!  Just wanted to check that you got my email about the special Easter chocolate?

 

Nick:  I did!!!  Sean is gonna love it plus the other stuff I ordered!

 

Rosalee:  I’m sure he will!  I have so many ideas to use with Monroe!

 

Nick:  ooooo, what are you gonna get him??

 

Rosalee:  Some of that chocolate, of course!  There are so many uses for that!

 

Rosalee:  and I was thinking about maybe some new, fluffy cuffs.

 

Nick:  did you see the fluffy cuffs with the bunny key??

 

Nick:  and the pair with the baby chick key??

 

Nick:  I got both!!

 

Rosalee:  I did!  I haven’t ordered yet as I can’t decide which ones to get!

 

Rosalee:  If Monroe gets worked up, he may try to eat the bunny…which would make things…interesting

 

Nick:  sorry, I had to stop laughing long enough to reply

 

Rosalee:  Nick!

 

Nick:  what?!? It’s funny!

 

Rosalee:  I want Monroe worked up, but I don’t want him eating the key.  A little Blutbad is nice in the bedroom…but I do want to be able to get out of the cuffs again!

 

Nick:  you can always call me.  We've got lots of cuff keys

 

Nick:  *wink* *wink* *wink*

 

Rosalee:  Oh, and I’m sure Sean would be happy to have you leave whatever fun times you have planned in order to rescue me?

 

Nick:  uh…true.  Ok, maybe no bunny cuffs for Monroe

 

Rosalee:  Baby chick key ones it is!

 

Nick:  did you see the peeps flavored lube??

 

Rosalee:  I did.  Though I assumed that would be of more interest to you two *wink*

 

Rosalee:  Did you pick a flavor to try?

 

Nick:  all 6!!!

 

Nick:  we go through lube fast!!  *evil grin*

 

Rosalee:  I bet you do!

 

Nick:  what else is on your list?

 

Rosalee:  Well…I thought perhaps we could have an Easter hunt of our own… you know how Monroe likes to hunt ;)

 

Nick:  he would love that!  Are you going to hide your naughty purchases for him to find?

 

Rosalee:  Oh!  That’s a great idea!  I take it Sean will be doing some finding of his own?

 

Nick:  he will!  I’m gonna get up early so we can have time to use his new presents before lunch with Elizabeth and Mom!

 

Rosalee:  that sounds like a great plan!

 

Rosalee:  I have to go now – but thank you for a delightfully insightful conversation!

 

Nick:  have fun!

 

Rosalee:  You too, Nick!

 

*

 

**From: d.wu@pdxpd.com**

**Sent: Thursday, April 13, 2017 8:09 PM**

**To: s.renard@pdxpd.com**

**Subject: Sick Leave**

_Captain,_

_Unfortunately, it appears I have come down with some kind of stomach bug. Suffice it to say things are flowing from both ends._

_As such, and not wanting to pass said bug onto my fellow officers, I regret that I will be unable to work tomorrow or Saturday._

_Please give my apologies to all those affected by my absence._

_Hoping to feel better soon,_

_Sergeant Drew Wu_

_Portland Police Department_

_Robbery and Homicide Division_

*

 

**From: s.renard@pdxpd.com**

**Sent: Thursday, April 13, 2017 8:53 PM**

**To: d.wu@pdxpd.com**

**Subject: Re: Sick Leave**

_Sergeant Wu,_

_I am sorry to hear of your illness and hope to hear you are feeling much better soon._

_Due to the holidays during and surrounding your requested days of sick leave, as per procedure, please ensure you receive a medical certificate to cover your absence which can be forwarded on to payroll once you resume work._

_It is possible, however, that you will find yourself feeling better in the morning. In which case, I hope to see you soon._

_Wishing you a **very** speedy recovery, _

_Captain Sean Renard_

_Portland Police Department_

_Robbery and Homicide Division_

*

 

**From: d.wu@pdxpd.com**

**Sent: Friday, April 14, 2017 11:03 AM**

**To: To: AirSupportUnit@pdxpd.com; BikeTheftTaskForce@pdxpd.com; CanineUnit@pdxpd.com; DrugsandVice@pdxpd.com; FamilyServices@pdxpd.com; FinancialCrimes@pdxpd.com; GangEnforcementTeam@pdxpd.com; MountedPatrolUnit@pdxpd.com; RobberyandHomicide@pdxpd.com; Traffic@pdxpd.com; YouthServices@pdxpd.com**

**Subject: Weekend Winnings**

_For all those who may be interested,_

_New information has, once more, seemingly fallen into my lap which requires the instigation of a rather... generous funding experiment._

_As per previous funding opportunities, anyone wishing to make a donation should contact me directly._

_The results of this endeavor should be available Monday, at the latest._

 

 

_Kind regards,_

_Sergeant Drew Wu_

_Portland Police Department_

_Robbery and Homicide Division_

*

 

**SATURDAY, 6:25 AM**

Nick:  good morning!  Happy Easter volunteer day!

 

 

Nick:  don’t forget your bunny ears! 

 

Nick: but don’t worry if you do!  I ordered each of us an extra pair!  Yay!

 

Hank:  do you realize exactly what time it is?

 

Nick:  it’s already 6:30am!  We have to be at the hospital at 8:45am!

 

Nick:  been up since 5:30!  Already done some stuff.  Now making pancakes with sausage and pickles in them!  Peanut and Jellybean are so excited for breakfast!  So am I!

 

Wu:  Dude, it’s early… some of us were up late!

 

Hank:  exactly

 

Nick:  do you guys want me to bring you some of the pancakes with sausage and pickles in them??

 

Wu:  Pass, thanks.

 

Hank:  likewise

 

Sean:  Gentlemen… remember that advice I gave you a few days ago?

 

Wu:  Turn your phone on ‘do not disturb’ to avoid early morning texts?

 

Sean:  No.

 

Hank:  if we make your husband cry, we will be VERY sorry?

 

Nick:  hey!  I’m not crying!  If they don’t want any of these DELICIOUS sausage and pickles PANCAKES – more for you and me!

 

Sean:  How… fortunate… for me.

 

Wu:  Now that that’s settled, I’m going back to sleep.

 

Nick:  don’t be late!  Eggs to hide! Bunny ears to put on!!

 

Adalind: Sean, maybe you should distract your husband for a while?  It’s still rather early and I don’t have to be at the hospital for two hours…

 

Nick:  Addie!!  How did you know we are all texting?  I was only texting Hank and Wu and Snuggle Bunny. Wait, I know!  You’re with Hank!!

 

Adalind:  No comment.

 

Nick:  you’ll have to tell me all about it later. Right now my husband is doing that thing with his tongue!

 

Hank:  MY EYES!! 

 

Wu:  It’s actually kinda sweet.  The Captain likes us so much he’s making sure we can get more of our needed sleep before the craziness begins.

 

Adalind:  Sorry Wu, but I’m very certain **_that_** is not the reason *wink*

 

Hank:  MY EYES!! 

 

Wu:  Prude!

 

Adalind:  *snicker*  We’ll see you at the hospital in a few hours!

 

 

 

*

 

**SATURDAY, 9:27 AM**

Adalind:  Jules!!!!  You MUST come to OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital!!

 

Juliette:  What?  Why?  Is something wrong with Rosalee or Nick??

 

Adalind:  Oh my, no!

 

Adalind:  There is just something you’ll want to see.  Pictures won’t do it justice.

 

Juliette:  Now I am very curious!

 

Adalind:  Bunny ears are involved.  As is a rather tall Easter Bunny!

 

Juliette:  Trubs is in the shower.  We’ll come find you when we get there.

 

Adalind:  Trust me – it’ll be worth it!

*

 

**SATURDAY, 10:25 AM**

Juliette:  Thank you, Addie!!

 

Trubel:  so much thanks!!  I have some spectacular photos that I will be sharing with **everyone**!

 

Adalind:  LOL

 

Adalind:  So you ladies located Sean, Nick, Hank & Wu?

 

Juliette:  Oh did we!!  I’m not sure who we have to thank for this, but they deserve so much Easter chocolate for getting those four men to volunteer with the kids.  And – Sean as the Easter Bunny – SO sweet!

 

Trubel:  maybe Sean should wear that more often.  Makes him so much less intimidating…

 

Adalind:  I believe you’ll want to send those Easter chocolates to Nick.  He volunteered himself, Sean, Hank and Wu for the day.  He also ordered the bunny ears you saw on Hank, Wu and Nick.

 

Juliette:  And who was the brave soul who decided Sean Renard could be an Easter Bunny??

 

Trubel:  LOL

 

Adalind:  That brave soul would be his husband *wink*

 

Juliette:  So, really…Nick just thought Sean would look sexy and adorable as the Easter Bunny.  Sean, being oh so besotted with Nick, didn’t have the heart to say no.  Am I close?

 

Adalind:  Pretty much!

 

Adalind:  We have another group of kids coming in now.  Have a good day, ladies!

 

*

 

**SATURDAY, 10:40 AM**

Trubel:  Rosalee!!!!!

 

Trubel:  are you busy?

 

Rosalee:  We’re getting ready to close the Spice Shop up in about twenty minutes.  Did you need us to help research something Grimm/Wesen related?

 

Trubel:  no!!!!  I need you and Monroe to come by OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital!!

 

Rosalee:  Isn’t their Easter party for the children and their families today?

 

Trubel:  yes!!!  You HAVE to stop by!

 

Trubel:  with a camera!

 

Rosalee:  Well, ok!  We’ll be by shortly.

 

Trubel:  Jules and I are on the west lawn.  Hurry!

 

*

 

**SATURDAY, 11:10 AM**

Monroe:  Laughing so very hard right now!

 

Monroe:  The bunny ears and face paint give you all such a festive look.

 

Wu:  Nick insisted we wear the bunny ears and then he wanted to “practice” his planned face painting.  We were obligated to say yes to avoid making the Captain’s husband cry.

 

Sean:  Glad you’ve taken my advice, Sergeant.

 

Hank:  be glad you ended up with the bunny nose and cheeks, not the butterfly and baby chicks…

 

Wu:  Addie did say you looked “quite dashing”.

 

Monroe:  You all are definitely quite… something.  So glad Trubel texted Rosalee.

 

Hank:  don’t forget I solve murders, and I’m well trained in how to avoid getting caught committing murder…

 

Wu:  Oh, come on!  It’s not that bad!  The kids are having so much fun!  They love having Hanky help them.

 

Monroe:  Hanky??

 

Sean:  If enjoying fresh air and helping kids find the eggs **you** hid is not acceptable to you Detective Griffin, I’m happy to trade with you.

 

Hank:  no, thanks.  Nick already told me you’ve had two babies puke on you and another one with an epic diaper failure.

 

Monroe:  Consider it practice for when your twins are born *SMILE*

 

Wu:  Aren’t you and Rosalee having triplets?  Maybe you should go hang out with the Captain and get some practice of your own?

 

Monroe:  Nice try, but I’m enjoying sitting out here with my wife, watching you all work.

 

Hank:  just remember…payback is a bitch, and she bites.

 

*

 

**SATURDAY, 3:39 PM**

Nick:  Elizabeth!!!  Addie said you’re here today helping her with her Hexenbiesty fun Easter stuff!

 

Elizabeth:  Yes, dear!  We’re just finishing our last group.

 

Nick:  did everyone love all your Hexenbiesty magic??

 

Elizabeth:  The children all had fun!  I think Addie and I had just as much fun interacting with the children!

 

Nick:  yay!  I can’t wait for Peanut and Jellybean to be old enough for you and Addie to float stuff for them and show them all your Hexexbiesty ways!

 

Elizabeth:  I am anxious for my grandbabies to be born, too, Nick :)

 

Nick:  when you’re done with your last group of kids, you and Addie should come let me paint your faces.  I’ve still got paint left!

 

Elizabeth:  Now that sounds like fun!  I heard you did face painting for Hank and Wu this morning.

 

Nick:  yep, but they weren’t thrilled.  Rosalee let me paint three butterflies on her.

 

Elizabeth:  Let me guess – for her triplets?

 

Nick:  yes!

 

Nick:  uh, Mom?

 

Elizabeth:  Yes, dear?

 

Nick:  didn’t you guys use bunnies for your groups today?

 

Elizabeth:  We did, although I’m not sure my son will want you bringing one home with you.

 

Nick:  that’s not why I was asking, but now that you mention it, maybe the twins want a pet bunny…

 

Elizabeth:  Maybe today isn’t the day to ask Sean about that.

 

Nick:  you’re probably right.  Anyhow…two bunnies just hopped past my booth…one has a tiara on...

 

Elizabeth:  Oh my!  One of us will be right down!

 

 

*

 

**From: mayor@portlandoregon.gov**

**Sent: Saturday, April 15, 2017 6:03 PM**

**To: AirSupportUnit@pdxpd.com; BikeTheftTaskForce@pdxpd.com; CanineUnit@pdxpd.com; DrugsandVice@pdxpd.com; FamilyServices@pdxpd.com; FinancialCrimes@pdxpd.com; GangEnforcementTeam@pdxpd.com; MountedPatrolUnit@pdxpd.com; RobberyandHomicide@pdxpd.com; Traffic@pdxpd.com; YouthServices@pdxpd.com**

**Subject:  Thank you from OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital & Office of the Portland Mayor**

_Good evening, Portland’s finest!_

_I would like to personally thank each and every one of you who stepped up and participated in the Easter celebration at OHSU Doernbecher Children's Hospital.  I’ve heard from many families and staff members who expressed their gratitude and excitement for a day that these children will not soon forget._

_I would like to extend a special thank you to the Robbery & Homicide Division for ensuring that the Easter Eggstravaganza Egg Hunt, Funny Bunny Face Painting, and Hoppy Easter Photo Booth were fully staffed for the entire day!  Additionally, I would like to thank Captain Sean Renard (Robbery & Homicide Division) for being that philanthropic soul who was willing to volunteer to don the Easter Bunny costume._

_We will be posting all of the photographs on the city’s internal website that are submitted to us from the celebration, but here is a glimpse at a few from the day._

 

 

 

 

_Thank you again for your help throughout the day.  May you and yours have a wonderful holiday tomorrow._

_With thanks and regards,_

_Mayor of Portland,_

_Office of the Mayor_

_Portland, Oregon_

 

*

 

**SATURDAY, 6:44 PM**

Nick:  did you guys see the email from the Mayor??  And the pictures!  Plus he thanked Robbery/Homicide, yay!!

 

Nick:  thank you Thumper Baby and Clumsy Sparkle Pop and Smartie Snuggle Bunny for volunteering with me to make all those great kids happy today!  It was soooo fun!

 

Wu:  It was fun, even though _technically_ you volunteered **us,** Nick *wink*

 

Juliette:  Trubs got some great photos!  Check your email later!

 

Rosalee:  So did Monroe!  We’ll email them as well :)

 

Hank:  Hey Wu – can you use your super computer hacking skills to remove those pictures from the PDX website?  I’m sure the Captain would appreciate it also…

 

Sean:  As your Captain, I can’t encourage hacking of PDX websites.  As the man in the bunny suit featured prominently in many of those pictures – do as Hank asks!

 

Wu:  I’m meeting Alicia in an hour, but that’s plenty of time to take care of your request.

 

Nick:  hey! Party poopers all of you!  Those are GREAT pictures!

 

Adalind:  Elizabeth and I very much enjoyed seeing you boys all festive for the Easter celebration

 

Hank:  traitor  *frown*

 

Adalind:  You looked extra handsome with your bunny ears and the butterfly and baby chicks that Nick painted *kiss*

 

Nick:  thanks Addie!  You and Mom looked so pretty with your face paint, too! 

 

Nick:  thanks Juliette & Trubel!  Thanks Rosalee & Monroe!  It was so sweet of all of you to stop by

 

Monroe:  Oh, we wouldn’t have missed seeing this!

 

Rosalee:  It was a very fun afternoon!

 

 

Juliette:  Trubs and I thoroughly enjoyed ourselves. 

 

Hank:  traitors…all of you  *evil glare*

 

Nick:  you should be happy Hank – you get to keep the bunny ears forever!  Sean has to return the suit on Monday.  Which is really sad, cause he looks sooooo handsome in it!  All fluffy and sexy!

 

 

Nick:  I’ve been thinking about the fluffy cuffs and paint on chocolate all day, Rosalee!

 

Trubel:  why oh why did I pick up my phone just now?!?!

 

Monroe:  And now I am going to go fix a clock and not think about fluffy cuffs and paint on chocolate.

 

Rosalee:  Don’t forget the peeps flavored goodies, Nick *wink wink*

 

Sean:  Dare I even ask what you’re referring to, Nicholas?

 

Nick:  oh I won’t forget, Rosalee!

 

Nick:  you’ll find out soon enough, Sean *kiss kiss*

 

Hank:  I’m turning my phone off now.

 

Monroe:  Likewise!

 

Trubel:  UGH!

 

Juliette:  You’re right, Nick…they are a bunch of party poopers *wink*

 

Rosalee:  You keep being adorable and sweet, Nick!  We love it!

 

Adalind:  Yes, we do – and so does Sean  *wink*

 

Nick:  Smartie Snuggle Bunny sure does!

 

Sean:  Yes, while Smartie Snuggle Bunny does enjoy the adorableness of his husband, he thinks it’s time for Nibbles Bunny Hop Snuggle Bunny to put his phone up and relax.  It’s been a busy day.

 

Nick:  Bye all!  Have a Hippity Hoppity Easter!! :)

 

*

 

**From: d.wu@pdxpd.com**

**Sent: Saturday, April 15, 2017 7:33 PM**

**To: To: AirSupportUnit@pdxpd.com; BikeTheftTaskForce@pdxpd.com; CanineUnit@pdxpd.com; DrugsandVice@pdxpd.com; FamilyServices@pdxpd.com; FinancialCrimes@pdxpd.com; GangEnforcementTeam@pdxpd.com; MountedPatrolUnit@pdxpd.com; RobberyandHomicide@pdxpd.com; Traffic@pdxpd.com; YouthServices@pdxpd.com**

**Subject: Re: Weekend Winnings**

_Congratulations go to Sgt. Franco, who is the winner of the previously mentioned generous funding experiment._

_As always, please watch for more of these funding opportunities to emerge.  I have good information that the “days until the desk duty bound requires constant supervision” funding opportunity is about to reach maturity._

_Kind regards,_

_Sergeant Drew Wu_

_Portland Police Department_

_Robbery and Homicide Division_

 

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi!   
> @TeamRenhardt @Tolieawake


End file.
